


...и наступил последний день Помпей

by blueberrysol



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Именно так все должно было закончиться. AU к событиям фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...и наступил последний день Помпей

**I.**

Если что-то и казалось Сильве удивительным, так это легкость, с которой люди – вполне состоявшиеся и довольные жизнью – верили сказкам и небылицам.  
Те, что были попроще, поверили в миниатюрный апокалипсис отдельно взятого острова и побежали, точно крысы с корабля. Это первый инстинкт – вгрызаться зубами в обломки корабельных досок и плыть к другим берегам.  
Для прочих подбирались специальные ключи – анонимные сообщения с угрозами или семизначные суммы, перечисленные на счет. А иногда – и это нравилось ему больше всего – в дело вступала профессиональная гордость. Именно этот замок отпирать было интереснее всего.  
Защита на компьютере Q походила на переплетение сосудов – толстых вен и красных капилляров, наполненных беспрерывно обновляющимся потоком цифр. И первое знакомство с ней было недолгим – через несколько секунд после взлома, все файлы были удалены. Принадлежали они к разряду секретных или нет, Рауля Сильву не интересовало. Главное: его заметили.  
Люди, к которым Сильва уже подобрал ключи, заботливо высылали ему сведения о Q, иногда прибавляя и фотографии. Уже тогда, размышляя и взвешивая цели будущей игры, Сильва рассудил: она будет интересной. Паренек на фотографии терялся среди окружающих его мониторов, и только взгляд выдавал – внимательный, колкий. Достойного противника такие люди ценят очень и очень высоко.  
Волны подкрадывались к берегу со звуком, похожим на шорох сминаемой бумаги, и чужое дыхание, чужие шаги, чужие переговоры по рации – бесконечные просьбы повторить сообщение – погружались в него и вплавлялись в темноту. Остров был наполнен ими; в зале, где стояли компьютеры, всегда должно было быть светло.  
Играть с Q оказалось интереснее, чем можно было вообразить. Чай давно остыл, и Сильва уже собирался поступиться раз и навсегда установленными правилами – не пить на работе, но защита его компьютера рухнула, и секундой позже на экране появилась надпись:  
_“Чего вы хотите?”_  
Сильве даже не пришлось спрашивать первым.  
_“Деньги, власть и террористические организации, эти оплоты современного общества, меня не интересуют. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Чего я хочу, так это разговора с моим старым другом, и будьте уверены, она помнит меня так же хорошо, как и я ее”._  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать.  
_“Мистер… как я могу называть вас? Сомневаюсь, что этот друг, кем бы она ни была, будет счастлива вас видеть”._  
Никто и не говорил о счастье, поморщился Сильва. Никто и никогда не говорил.  
_“Рауль Сильва. И необходимость, тем не менее, есть”._  
Вместе с его словами в систему вполз вирус, который не позволил бы Q прекратить их диалог. Последовало секундное промедление, и вирус оказался обезвреженным, а Q – вне всякой досягаемости. Видимо, по его мнению, именно так выглядело прощание по-английски.  
Следующие дни Сильва пытался добраться до сердца МИ-6, разрубал гордиевы узлы – сплетения кодов, созданные Q, и разгадывал пароли. Все они оказывались строками из песен, и Сильва сидел, окруженный ламповым светом, шумом волн и чужой музыкой. Странное и давно забытое ощущение.  
Он закрыл глаза рукой и в который раз пожалел о безвкусном чае. Именно тогда на экране вновь высветилось сообщение.  
_“Интересная защита на папке Tale Antiguo”._  
Сильва вздрогнул. Затем развел руками, будто комната была полна зрителей: представление должно вот-вот начаться.  
_“Благодарю. Я могу научить вас создавать нечто подобное”._  
“Хотите, чтобы наши компьютеры встречали вас ковровой дорожкой? – следует короткая пауза. – Кроме того, не требуется никаких особых навыков, чтобы получить несколько фотографий вашей подружки”.  
Улыбка Северин адресована фотографу, открытая спина – мужчинам в сшитых на заказ смокингах; спереди платье закрыто, и это уже – послание себе самой. Стоило прибавить несколько будничных фотографий – для создания легенды нужно было ее обнаженное тело, лишенные помады губы, спутанные волосы, но тогда Северин стало бы слишком много. И надоела бы она еще быстрее – Сильва и так изо всех сил старался не убить ее. Старался, как мог.  
_“Мила, не правда ли? Или Вы...?”_  
_“Меня интересует безупречное выполнение моей работы, и Вы – препятствие”._  
Вообще-то, Q нарушил устав уже тогда, когда впервые заговорил с Сильвой, тем самым поставив под угрозу безопасность британской разведки. С другой стороны, британская разведка была в опасности с тех пор, как вошло в употребление слово “шпион”.  
_“Мои желания Вам известны, и я не сомневаюсь в том, что Вам нет равных в принятии решений”._  
Мальчишка колебался, и несколько дней Сильва снабжал его информацией: политические перевороты и крупные финансовые скандалы, восьмизначные суммы, растворившиеся бесследно, подобно дождевой капле в мировом океане.  
Не то чтобы Сильву или Q интересовала политика, но действия компьютерных террористов всегда напоминали игру в покер, а следить за игроками – одно удовольствие.  
Почти всегда Q просчитывал, чем закончится та или иная партия. Сильва ненавязчиво показывал, как взламывал те или иные системы.  
_“Мои комплименты”._  
Учитель был симпатичен своему ученику, во всяком случае, пока его действия разворачивались в Вене и Берне, Сеуле и Риме.  
Усваивая новые схемы, Q перестраивал старые, и Сильве становилось все труднее взламывать его компьютер. Теперь в них были большей частью цифровые шарады, ведущие одна к другой. Сильва выстругивал мальчишку, и воспитание гения, подобного ему, было лучшим, чем можно занять себя на острове, покинутом крысами.  
_“Некоторое время системы будут уязвимы, Вам хватит четырех минут и сорока пяти секунд”._  
“Так любите ровные числа?”  
“Так люблю хорошие песни”.  
“Думал, строчками из песен вы перестали шифровать важную для страны информацию еще много дней назад”.  
“Иногда полезно вспомнить старые привычки”.  
“Я сообщу вам дату и время”.  
“И потрудитесь исчезнуть”.  
Даже жаль было прощаться так быстро – Сильва расценивал Q как противника своего уровня. И потому бессмысленно было предлагать ему те самые операции – взломы банков и личных лэптопов. Бессмысленно было соблазнять личной выгодой и абсолютной свободой – ничто не способно было сдвинуть Q. Он и общение с врагом принимал за способ лучше его узнать, будто тот выкладывал на стол все козыри.  
Дата и время.  
Для города, лежащего в руинах, этих понятий не существовало.  
Сильва пил пятидесятилетней выдержки коньяк, почти не чувствуя вкуса.  
На сегодня работа была закончена.

**II.**

_She would not have me sinking in the holy_  
Flood of her heart's fame; she would lie dumb and deep  
And need no druid of her broken body. 

_“After the Funeral” Dylan Thomas_

Дождь – лучшее, что в такие дни может случиться с этим шумным, вульгарным местом. М закутана в черную шаль, и уголки ее губ иногда подрагивают, будто она силится сказать что-то, но слова рыбьими костями застревают в горле.  
– Спасибо, что заехали за мной.  
– Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, – Тьяго очень сложно молчать, и он почти решается рассказать о смерти своего отца, но передумывает. Он, точно кривое зеркало, отражает эмоции М, ретранслирует их, и они – почти незаметные в М, оживают в его мимике и тембре голоса.  
Дождь за окном усиливается, и машина напоминает ковчег, бороздящий свинцовое море. В звучании дождевых капель, ударяющихся о крышу, и влажном шорохе шин тонут автомобили на перекрестках и светофорах, тонут люди на водительских местах и пассажирских сидениях, за столиками кафе и прилавками магазинов. А Тьяго и М, последние выжившие, едут оплакивать погибшее человечество.  
М держалась ровно сейчас, когда они ехали на похороны ее супруга, и точно так же несколько дней назад, когда пришло сообщение о его смерти. Весь отдел, говоривший слова сожаления и официальной вежливости, тщился увидеть в начальнице перемену, но только Тьяго заметил какую-то новую эмоцию, пустившую корни в М. Это было даже не отчаяние, это была та сосредоточенная скорбь, что застыла на лицах испанских Мадонн.  
В часовне они сидели рядом. Было удивительно тихо, и Тьяго вновь казалось, что они отрезаны от мира – каменными стенами, витражными окнами, певучим голосом священника. М произнесла пару рубленых фраз, но и их хватило.  
Земля была мерзлой и едва поддавалась лопате. Ветер наносил новые и новые тучи, дождь обрушивался на черные круги зонтов, и лиц не было видно.  
– Разрешите увезти вас отсюда.  
Тьяго проводил М до машины, и она оглянулась на кладбище всего один раз, но так, будто оставила там всех близких и все, что когда-либо знала, и… уже в следующую секунду ее взгляд стал прежним.  
– Куда вас отвезти? – Тьяго завел мотор.  
– Вы меня выкрали, вам и решать, – это не было похоже на ее обычное чувство юмора (Тьяго всегда называл его старомодным), это напоминало полное безразличие ко всему. Оттого ему захотелось выкрасть М по-настоящему и для неё отыскать залитое солнцем место – остров, которым семья Тьяго владела в его детстве. Он любил этот остров, и ему даже казалось, что время там другое – расплавленное и тягучее, похожее на циферблаты с картин Дали.  
Вместо этого они в молчании едут к дому М, и Тьяго провожает ее до квартиры. Внутрь М заходит одна, но когда он собирается уходить и уже делает шаг назад, она просит его остаться.  
– Проходите, я сделаю нам чай, – устало говорит М.  
– Нет, не надо, не надо, – ему хочется говорить как можно тише, словно любой звук может причинить ей боль.  
М направляется в гостиную, не оставляя Тьяго никаких указаний. Он сам решается следовать за ней, сам делает чай и пользуется моментом начать разговор: здесь столько фотографий, столько выцветших воспоминаний, это походит на их старый дом – небольшое здание, уставленное вещами различных эпох. Конструктор, который собирали его родители.  
Тьяго честно признается, что все запуталось и в том, что коричный запах этой квартиры, клочки воспоминаний, развешанные по стенам и заполняющие полки, и та отгороженность от мира, которую ощущаешь, плотно запахнув шторы – все это напоминает ему дом.  
За шторами действительно не видно улицы.  
И сильнее всего о доме напоминает сама М. Прямая, будто струна, спокойная и готовая одним словом осадить его. Ее лицо точно выточено из камня.  
– Эмоциональность погубит вас, Тьяго.  
– А мне кажется, это будете Вы, – он пугается своих слов, и пророческого смысла, которым они наполняются здесь, в полной призраков комнате. – Вы почти все знаете обо мне, где я родился и вырос, сколько было моим родителям, когда… Впрочем, теперь ничего не имеет значения. Можем мы хоть раз побыть откровенными?  
Она морщится, но ей приходится слушать – о его последней поездке, где было красиво и не пришлось никого убивать, о первом полете на самолете, но больше всего об острове – остров является для Тьяго и грезой, и стремлением, и символом чего-то, чему еще не дано названия.  
Никто еще не придумал имени чувству, что приближается к любви на космических скоростях, но удерживается, почти останавливаясь, в конце.  
М засыпает, и Тьяго относит ее на кровать, снимает туфли с ее ног и поражается тому, какая она маленькая.  
В ее спальне он оставаться не решается, садится в гостиной, перед этим открывая все двери – и квартира становится похожа на причудливый грот. Самому Тьяго кажется, что он охраняет М от ночных демонов, и только под утро он уходит, чтобы она не почувствовала свою уязвимость.  
Он раздумывает об их следующей встрече, предполагая, что наступит она нескоро, но спустя несколько дней ему приходит пакет с документами – новое задание в Гонконге.  
К этому моменту М заполняет все его существо, разрастаясь метастазами.  
…и следующая их встреча – последняя.

**III.**

Джеймс Бонд интересует Q потому только, что им интересуется Сильва.  
Q изучает личное дело агента 007, просматривает видеофайлы из засекреченных архивов, слушает записи переговоров по рации. Пытаясь понять Рауля Сильву, Q выучивает Бонда наизусть.  
Встреча в одном из служебных коридоров поражает его, будто бы он встретил персонажа любимой детской книги. Во всяком случае, Q чудится, что с этим похожим на хищную птицу человеком они знакомы давно, и это такое невыносимое клише, что Джеймс Бонд просто не может ему соответствовать.  
В эту минуту – без двадцати час по лондонскому времени – хищник благодушен и обращается к Q, который и так собирался заговорить.  
– Принесите мне кофе.  
Именно поэтому Q не стремится покидать свой отдел – снаружи его часто принимают за ассистента и пытаются отправить за кофе или архивными документами. Не самое лучшее начало разговора, и Q неопределенно кивает, собираясь ретироваться в свой кабинет.  
И тут Бонд ловит его за локоть.  
– Если то, что вы хотите мне рассказать действительно важно, то не стоит обсуждать это здесь.  
Они договариваются встретиться в обед в ближайшем ресторане, и Q не может сказать, что что-либо могло сложиться лучше, но когда это происходит, Q сразу перестает так думать. Сообщать секретную информацию, подставляя под удар себя самого, Q никто не учил. Особенно после слов “приятного аппетита, мистер Бонд”.  
– Есть человек, который интересуется вами, – начинает Q.  
Бонд отвлекается от лазаньи и слегка прищуривается. Q кажется, что еще немного – и 007 спросит, а не тот ли это человек, что сидит напротив него.  
– И мне непонятны причины его интереса, – спешно продолжает Q, начиная разматывать длинный клубок, берущий начало с киберголоволомок.  
Он видит Джеймса Бонда впервые в жизни и рассказывает ему о государственной измене. По глупости это сравнимо лишь с вопросом “чего вы хотите?”, который Q задал Раулю Сильве. Может быть, он хочет искупления.  
– Мне знакомо это имя, – говорит Бонд. – И тоже лишь по отчетам.  
Разумеется, 007 не знает, сколько ночей Q потратил на изучение его досье, но Q все равно воспринимает это как укол в свою сторону.  
Бонд ни слова не говорит о пособничестве террористам или измене британскому правительству, он благодарит Q за информацию и, лишь собираясь уходить, произносит:  
– Постарайтесь не расшатывать фундамент, если не хотите оказаться под его обломками.  
Джеймс Бонд скрывается за дверью, и Q немного расслабляется. Никто не говорил, что исповедоваться будет просто. Никто не говорил, что потом станет легче.  
…в следующий раз он увидит Бонда спустя пять месяцев.

**IV.**

Договориться с Мэллори куда проще – они старые знакомые. И, кажется, Мэллори давно отвык от звука своего собственного имени – на другой стороне телефонной трубки Сильва слышит участившееся дыхание.  
_“Гаррет, завтра она не должна находиться в здании”._  
Он вполне сносен, этот Гаррет. Исполнителен и верен своей стране, если не возникает чрезвычайных ситуаций, вернувшихся из ниоткуда людей и голосов из прошлого в телефонных трубках. Заслышав их, бравый Гаррет Мэллори пугается совершенно по-детски и сжимается, истончается весь.  
_“Не должно быть ни паники, ни суеты. Не случится ничего страшного, но она должна быть в безопасности”._  
_“Не должно быть ничего страшного, - повторяет за ним Гаррет. – Эти слова я уже слышал”._  
_“Тем хуже для тебя, есть возможность просчитать последствия”._  
С того момента, как королева появляется на шахматной доске, осторожность – главное и единственное условие.  
Гаррет принадлежит к тому типу людей, что верят в сказки особенно охотно. Они кажутся прагматичными и дотошными, стремящимися докопаться до сути, но им нет равных в замалчивании фактов. И эти качества сочетаются в них так виртуозно, что хочется аплодировать.  
Гаррет успел побывать не только в Северной Ирландии, о которой не слышал даже ленивый; он объездил весь мир, и еще – небольшая деталь, из личного дела ее можно убрать за ненадобностью – был в Гонконге. И еще – эту деталь никак нельзя исключить, дабы не погрешить против истины – он вернулся оттуда живым.  
Пока все слишком просто, и одновременно – сложно невыразимо. Как растревоженный океан, выплакивающий себя без остатка на остывший за ночь песок и остроконечные скалы, или как тонущие в сизых утренних сумерках дома, остывшие и покрытые пылью.  
Сравнения приходит на его ум беспорядочной чередой, и Сильва выбирает самые удачные их них, запоминает, тщательно составляя каталог воспоминаний.  
Ничего не забыть.  
Всё запомнить.  
Всё.

**V.**  
__  
And with the touch of your lips the rest of the world just fades away  
It is just you and me, blooming into each others missing pieces 

_“Unfolding” Former Ghosts_

– …и зависеть все будет только от вас, – произносит М и закрывает папку под грифом “совершенно секретно”.  
Она никогда не скажет “лучшего агента нам не найти” и никогда не похвалит лично его – Тьяго знает ее привычки, но не знает ни одной слабости.  
И уже в этот момент, М – не просто начальник, она – человек с сетью морщинок возле глаз и теплыми маленькими ладонями, миниатюрная и гордая. Тьяго может подбирать определения вечно, но М укоряет его, если все комплименты достаются только ей.  
Они поднимаются, чтобы попрощаться, и рукопожатие – большее, на что Тьяго может рассчитывать. Их разделяет столешница, бумаги на ней сложены в идеальном порядке, который охраняет пресс-папье – бульдог, укрытый британским флагом.  
Тьяго запоминает каждую мелочь вроде книг, стоящих на полках, и количества сложенных в стопку личных дел, и еще оттенок ее костюма – темно-серый, похожий на грозовое небо, каким оно видится сквозь усыпанное дождевыми каплями стекло. А потом он резко переводит взгляд на ее лицо и, перегнувшись через столешницу, целует уголок ее губ.  
И этот целомудренный поцелуй – воплощение всей его невинной безудержной детской любви. И оттого поцелуй этот полон эротизма, и оттого – безответен.  
М не отстраняется, она просто не отвечает. И Тьяго делает шаг назад.  
Он улыбается, он прощается по-испански, потому что когда-то она говорила, что ей нравится этот язык. Смотреть на нее он не в силах, даже имя произнести – тоже.  
– Можно поздравить вас с новым назначением? – осведомляется секретарь, когда Тьяго покидает кабинет. – Огромное достижение в ваши годы.  
– Спасибо, – рот Тьяго растягивается в улыбке; глаза он опускает – внутри какая-то мешанина из поздравительных речей, неотложных решений, неиспользованных паролей, и кульминацией этой какофонии становится событие минутной давности, вновь и вновь оживающее перед мысленным взором.  
…много лет пройдет до того момента, когда он увидит М снова. 

**VI.**

Приближаясь к Галерее Тейт, Q раздумывает, стоит ли давать Бонду оружие, пока тот находится в непосредственной близости от него. В зале, где они договорились встретиться, всегда полно туристов, но это не прибавляет решимости – не хочется находиться рядом с вооруженным агентом, знающим, насколько ты облажался.  
За месяцы, проведенные с отъезда Бонда и до взрыва, Q живет спокойно и надеется на благополучное завершение этой истории.  
Q не теряет бдительности, но досье агента 007 больше не мешает ему спать. Международные кибертеррористы – тоже. А потом все взлетает на воздух – взлетает в прямом смысле, и от осознания собственной вины хочется разбить в кровь костяшки пальцев. И еще – написать код, разгадать который не сможет ни один человек в мире.  
Переступая порог нужного зала, Q поигрывает ключами в кармане куртки и на секунду останавливается, заметив пришедшего раньше Бонда.  
Вот и закончилась моя блестящая карьера шпиона, думает он.  
Строго говоря, его карьера закончилась в тот момент, когда вместо того, чтобы доложить начальству о кибертеррористе, взломавшем его компьютер, Q решил научиться у него паре трюков. Оправдания в духе “я же не знал, кто он такой” или “я не предполагал, что все обернется именно так” горчат во рту, и произносить их вслух Q не собирается.  
Он усаживается рядом с Бондом и говорит первое, что приходит в голову, и эта сцена по глупости сравнится лишь с другими, наполнявшими его жизнь в последнее время. Как выясняется позже, к разговорам об искусстве Джеймс Бонд не склонен.  
Возможно, он думает, что начальство решило устранить его особо изощренным способом: прислав мальчишку в качестве нового квартирмейстера.  
– Чтобы вы знали, я не причастен ко взрыву.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – пожимает плечами Бонд.  
Голос у него ровный, и каждая фраза – констатация абсолютной истины. И уже только за это Q ему благодарен. Даже не хочется выспрашивать, почему Бонд не обвиняет его в предательстве или соглашается доверить свою жизнь, но 007 поясняет сам:  
– Он вышел со мной на связь, захотел поболтать.  
– И? – Q смотрит на собеседника поверх очков.  
– И мы поболтали. Собираюсь принять его приглашение и заглянуть в гости.  
– Так просто?  
– Не только вами движет азарт.  
Q чувствует себя так, будто его сканируют. Он совершенно не представляет, что делать с этим ощущением.  
– И если вас интересует, почему я доверяю вам свою жизнь, то ответ прост: вы не сможете предать еще раз.  
И в этом он прав. Он слишком часто бывает прав, и Q ловит себя на мысли, что Бонд похож больше на историю, написанную на бесчисленном множестве страниц – стандартные отчеты и расшифровки допросов, собственноручно написанные рапорты – чем на человека. Бонд на фотографиях кажется более реальным уже потому, что можно усомниться в их подлинности. В подлинности Джеймса усомниться нельзя.  
Q передает ему необходимые документы и оружие. И он даже не обидится, если из путешествия не все вернется в целости и сохранности. Главное, чтобы вернулся Бонд.  
– Надеюсь, необходимость отпустить грехи появится не скоро.  
Q отвечает ему полуулыбкой.  
– И еще, присмотрите за ней.  
После того, как они расходятся, пространство еще долго приходит в себя, не в состоянии вместить то мальчишеское ликование, которое испытывает Q. Он постарается исправиться, найти нужные коды – для этого вполне подойдет бинарная система. Для того, чтобы отпустить грехи в следующий – лучше-бы-он-появился-нескоро – раз, ему снова понадобится Бонд.  
…в следующий раз им придется работать бок о бок, чтобы уничтожить то, что пытается уничтожить их.

**VII.**

– Я ни секунды не сомневался, что вы выживете, – позже скажет Q.  
Это дурное приветствие, но после появления Бонда – слегка запыленного и немного уставшего, это лучшее, это большее, что он способен из себя выдавить.  
– Это и ваша заслуга тоже, – говорит Бонд, и это лучшее приветствие, из когда-либо сказанных.  
Признаться в том, что часы, проведенные Бондом на острове, одновременно являются худшими часами в жизни Q, он не в состоянии. Оторвать взгляд от усталого, но довольного собой Бонда – тоже.  
– Но вы не вернули пистолет.  
– Это наибольший из моих промахов, – ухмыляется Бонд.  
Когда Q вспоминает о том, что в детстве любил шпионские романы и восхищался их героями, побеждавшими врагов голыми руками, то начинает казаться: найдено алиби и причина неприкрытого интереса к 007.  
– Я могу поговорить с ним? – спрашивает Q, – Я хочу видеть своего врага.  
– Можете, но он не ваш враг. Вражда – это обоюдное, а он не чувствует к вам ничего.  
– Он вообще ничего не чувствует, – Q вспоминает похожий на раскаты грома грохот, разлетающиеся предметы и крики, которыми наполняется пространство секундой после взрыва. Не все приучены работать на земле, и не все готовы ждать смерти отовсюду. Не был готов и он.  
Сильва приветствует его шутливым поклоном. Он похож на зверя и, подобно крупной кошке, движется плавно и выверено. Q испытывает странную смесь отвращения и жалости к этому человеку. Тот, по-видимому, не испытывает ничего.  
– И вот мы видим – еще одна заблудшая душа.  
– Хотел посмотреть Вам в глаза.  
– Не смог справиться с любопытством взглянуть на меня, хотел ты сказать. Долго я здесь не пробуду, но пока – весь в твоем распоряжении. Хочешь еще одну головоломку, а? Или узнать о моем прошлом? Или хочешь понять, станешь ли ты таким же, как я?  
– Не стану, будьте уверены.  
– Отчего же… Быть мной означает быть преданным… не стране и не флагу, быть преданным человеку. Ты ведь уже на пути к этому, да?  
Q отворачивается и слышит за спиной хохот. Сильва спрашивает, понравилось ли ему досье Бонда и говорит что-то похабное. И снова смеется. Его смех отдается от стен и прицепляется к Q. Выходя из камеры, он не способен слышать ничего кроме.  
Едва отделавшись от вкрадчивого, наполняющего камеру голоса, Q почти врезается в Бонда, чтобы воспоминание вспыхнуло с новой силой. Ему необходимо попасть в свой отдел, перепрограммировать все системы – ради разнообразия и для того, чтобы вытравить из них Сильву – его призрак всюду.  
С Бондом они стоят посреди коридора, и никто не уступает дорогу. Возможно, 007 ждет чего-то от Q, но единственное, чего ждет сам Q – это окончание самого паршивого дня в его личной истории.  
– На его сторону я не переметнулся, если вам интересно.  
– Рассчитываете на интерес с моей стороны? – у Бонда холодные голубые глаза, и это порядком сбивает. Q не привык общаться с людьми, у которых во взгляде постоянное напряжение, которые готовы напасть каждую минуту.  
– Внимание к моей персоне – необходимое условие вашей работы, 007. Вот, возьмите – Q протягивает ему коммуникатор.  
– Всё еще не придумали, как заставить ручку взрываться?  
Эта встреча успокаивает Q, и он направляется к своему отделу.  
…полчаса остается до того, как все снова – в который раз – полетит к чертям. 

**VIII.**

_Now you be the mother, and I'll be your fool_

_“Helpless Child” Swans_

Закономерность, с которой все выходит из-под контроля, завораживает, и Тьяго не собирается упускать ни единой возможности ей следовать. Он надоедает М и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Он рассказывает множество историй, он даже спрашивает, не говорит ли она по-испански. Он уверен, что свою биографию нужно рассказывать на языке, с которым ты вырос. Иногда ему кажется, что она жалеет о том, что выслушала его историю, но уже поздно, да и ей просто необходимо знать о своих агентах все, ведь так?  
Обычно M выслушивает его молча, и Тьяго распаляется еще сильнее. Ему нравится ее кабинет, и он лично докладывает о выполненных заданиях. Доходит до того, что он хвастается ранениями.  
Сколько раз она называет его действия “непрофессиональными”?  
Даже несмотря на это, счеты в его пользу.  
– Ни в одном отчете вы не найдете того, что мои родители погибли при взрыве. И что после этого мы с бабушкой жили на пепелище.  
– Вы не единственный потерянный ребенок, помните об этом.  
Эти слова, не имея никакого подтекста, глубоко оседают в Тьяго, потому что она – кажется, невольно – называет его ребенком, и он вспоминает и осознает себя так.  
Посреди пожарища он чувствовал себя так же, как посреди ее кабинета. Тогда – запутавшись и потерявшись в едком дыму, сейчас – потерявшись в себе и в ней.  
– Хорошо, – и едва слышно он добавляет. – Мама.  
Его губы едва движутся, и со своего места она не может его расслышать. Она ожидает его ухода, она шелестит бумагами, устремляя свое внимание на все, кроме него, а ему хочется встать перед ней на колени. И попросить прощения, потому что рассказывать о своей боли – это, конечно, не только непрофессионально, но и глупо.  
– Мама, – еще несколько раз Тьяго повторяет это слово про себя, и звучит оно с каждым разом все лучше, все торжественнее.  
Иногда М кажется, что ему попросту опасно работать “на земле”; азарт и любовь к демонстрации собственной исключительности – худшее, что может случиться с агентом. Но промахов он не допускает, и единственное, что постоянно гложет М и не дает ей спать – это страх за него. Попросить его быть осторожным означает еще больше вдохновить его, еще больше выделить. Дело так не пойдет.  
Отстранить на некоторое время, перевести в компьютерный отдел – вариант настолько же плохой, насколько и невыполнимый.  
Она машинально проводит пальцами по пресс-папье – самому глупому из подарков мужа, ее успокаивают холод, идущий от стекла, и воспоминания. М окружена воспоминаниями больше, чем кто-либо еще из их проклятой конторы – в ее власти находятся архивы, бесчисленные копии статей и заметок, некрологи, число которых прибавляется с каждым годом. Она живет под грузом воспоминаний, и ей необходимо оставаться одновременно беспристрастной, способной к принятию решений и контролю событий.  
Она живет во всех временах одновременно, и выглядит на десять лет старше своего возраста.  
Время ей не помогает; раз за разом пролистывая дело Тьяго Родригеса, М так и не решает, что с ним делать. Тем более, она не знает, что делать с его болезненной одержимостью ею.  
…до их следующей встречи несколько часов, и тогда она впервые услышит от него: “Мама”. 

**IX.**

Никто – и особенно Q – не может понять, каким образом Сильве удается уйти. За одно мгновение все рушится, помещение заполняет сигнал тревоги, и Джеймс Бонд срывается с места.  
Экран оскаливается черепом.  
_“Не такой уж и умный мальчик”._  
Q почти готов согласиться с ним, на карте он не видит ни Бонда, ни сбежавшего из капкана Сильву. В наушниках слышен лишь грохот шагов и прыжков; звуки разносятся гулко – Бонд под землей. Он несется пустыми коридорами, спускается под землю и когда его чуть не настигает поезд, Q по-настоящему волнуется. Чтобы скрывать это, требуется слишком много сил, их он тратит, чтобы отслеживать перемещения 007.  
– Докладывайте, – говорит он, и это скорее просьба.  
– Не вижу цели. Q, если вам нечем заняться, можете исполнить обязанности GPS.  
Эти разговоры в наушниках, Q привыкает к ним так же быстро, как привыкает терпеть и спасать Джеймса Бонда. Доверять он учится дольше. Бонд ведет погоню по лондонскому метро, и Q проваливается в толпу вместе с ним, шорохи одежды, обрывки разговоров наполняют его, и Q почти представляет, каково это – работать “на земле”.  
Клавиши под пальцами стучат, кадры перестраиваются, и все происходящее напоминает компьютерную игру, где нужно управлять бегущим шпионом британской разведки. В шестнадцать лет Q программировал видеоигры – неплохое было время. Нужно повторить.  
Рядом с одной из площадей в наушнике застывает молчание – его не уронили и не бросали, его аккуратно переложили в карман пиджака. Последнее сообщение: _“Он идет к залу суда”._  
Все здание колышется, подобно морю. Все спешат, но те, кто действительно хотят помочь, уже давно в пути. Они – Мэллори, Тэннер и Манипенни – готовят маленькую армию, которая защитит свою королеву, и они просчитываются, придя слишком поздно. Q понимает это, когда Бонд снова одевает коммуникатор и рапортует:  
– Неудача, я упустил его.  
– Мы упустили, – уточняет Q.  
– Попытайтесь проследить, куда именно он направился.  
– С минуты на минуту будет на аэропорту, потом…  
– …на остров, – произносит Джеймс, сжимая кулаки. – Любит он эффектные появления и прощания, никак не мог обойтись без этого…  
– Джеймс, поезжайте за ним.  
Приказ настолько очевиден, что можно действовать без него, но голос Q поднимается до номера три в списке вещей, позволяющих Джеймсу Бонду успокоиться. На первом и втором – секс и алкоголь. Совместить первые три пункта было бы очень неплохо.  
– Со мной не хотите.  
– Но это же не прогулка на пляже.  
– Для меня – прогулка.  
После агент 007 ведет машину молча, а его короткие реплики сменяются шумом автотрассы.  
…никто не знает, чем это обернется. 

**X.**

_Your city lies in dust, my friend…_

_“Cities in Dust“ Siouxsie and the Banshees_

Из здания суда полицейский выводит немолодую женщину, и та оглядывается по сторонам немного встревожено, но не теряя гордости и самообладания, достойных самой королевы. У черного входа их давно поджидает автомобиль, и полицейский, усаживая спутницу, заботливо открывает перед ней заднюю дверцу.  
Сильва снимает фуражку и, откладывая ее на соседнее сидение, проводит по волосам, проверяя собственную целостность. Ничего не изменилось, и единственное, о чем он способен думать, это не слишком ли сильно затянуты веревки на запястьях М.  
– Куда мы едем? – спрашивает она.  
– Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
– Не думаю.  
Она вглядывается в проносящиеся за окном пустоши, стараясь запомнить дорогу. Сильве хочется, чтобы она полюбовалась открывающимся видом или попросила открыть окно. Сильве хочется, чтобы она заговорила с ним и чтобы ответы послужили ей утешением.  
Несколько часов спустя, в таком же молчании, они летят над океаном.  
Сильва хочет вернуться в пыльный город, брошенный крысами, и назвать его домом.  
Сильва хочет, чтобы она назвала пыльный, наполненный призраками остров домом.  
Сильва понимает, что агенты, пущенные по их следу, окажутся на острове через несколько часов – столько потребуется, чтобы осознать безрассудство преступника, добровольно вернувшегося к своему капкану.  
Сильва отпускает подручных, они патрулируют остров где-то снаружи, укрываясь за темнотой и шумом прибоя. Здесь нет конца бесконечно повторяющимся звукам.  
– И ты не собираешься меня пытать? – осведомляется М.  
Ее руки по-прежнему связаны, и она сидит на стуле неподвижно, не пытаясь отстраниться, когда Сильва подходит вплотную к ней. Он кружит по комнате, неожиданно превратившейся в западню. Ему всегда будет мало места, в особенности с ней, заполняющей собой все пространство, вмещающей все воспоминания.  
– Раньше ты не думала обо мне так дурно.  
– Раньше ты не был таким дурным, - парирует она.  
– Мне хотелось показать тебе этот остров еще тогда, когда я не знал о его существовании, и мне хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовала себя, словно дома, здесь.  
Он приближается медленной поступью, будто приглашает партнершу на танец, и вдруг опускается на колени. Он развязывает М, и та, словно в благодарность, мирится с его пальцами, проводящими по ее морщинкам. Сильва целует ее руки, целует розоватые отметины от веревок и выступающие под кожей вены.  
Порывисто он вскакивает и, словно забывшись, продолжает кружить по комнате.  
– Наверное, именно это ты и называешь пыткой, дорогая моя. И ты, возможно, права. Этот остров, он разрушается очень быстро, волны стирают камень, и берег исчезает в соленой воде. А я только и думал в плену, что о море – оно всегда ассоциировалось с домом. И вот я лежал там, и представлял, что волны уносят меня далеко, затапливая ту… яму, погребая под собой все.  
Он всегда говорил много и любил приукрашивать – его отчеты об операциях походили на поэтические очерки, сопровожденные иллюстрациями на полях. Воспоминание всплыло откуда-то вместе с чувством раздражения – Сильва никогда не играл по правилам – и чувством вины – М играла по ним всегда.  
Сильва просит извинить его и уходит, несколько долгих минут она проводит в тишине. Нет никакой возможности связаться со штабом или лично с Бондом – на радио, ни мобильного телефона. Прятаться не имеет смысла.  
М всегда отличалась выдержкой, и бегать от опасности, когда возможности убежать нет, не в ее правилах. Поэтому, когда Сильва возвращается, она все еще сидит на месте.  
– Вот теперь мы совсем одни, я сказал им уплывать с острова, уносить ноги так быстро, как они только могут.  
– И ты совсем не будешь обороняться?  
– Не потребуется, – широко улыбается Сильва. – Хочешь вина? Или, может быть, те конфеты… как они назывались?  
– Кажется, я уже согласилась с тем, что помню твое имя.  
– Так может, назовешь его?  
М молчит.  
– Может быть, тебя утешит то, что скоро всё здесь взлетит на воздух. Камня на камне не останется.  
В это комнате всегда светло, и тени слишком отчетливые. Его лицо кажется застывшей маской, грубо высеченной и некрасивой – время пожирает их обоих, и взрывом Сильва лишь собирается ускорить этот процесс.  
Этот человек удивительно некрасив и удивительно обаятелен, думает М.  
Эта женщина достойна жить вечно и именно поэтому должна умереть, думает Сильва.  
Они оба придумывают оправдания своим поступкам, прошлым и нынешним.  
На Сильве черный костюм, в петлице – роза. Он обнимает колени М и обращается к ней по-испански, и оттого кажется, что с его уст срывается молитва, слова которой М не в состоянии разобрать.  
– Мама, – он переходит на английский, потом – снова на испанский, – ты сможешь простить меня? А себя простить сможешь?  
Их жизни похожи на спутанные провода.  
– Нет, – отвечает на свой вопрос, разводя руками в стороны, демонстрируя беспомощность. – Вот так все и заканчивается, никаких примирений, никаких…  
– Последних слов. Ты говорил то же самое, когда раскусывал свою капсулу – мы могли слышать тебя до самой последней секунды.  
Его лицо меняется, ее – остается прежним.  
– …я давно уже попрощалась с тобой, Тьяго.  
Тьяго поднимает голову и не может поверить, что не ошибся. Она сидит на стуле, маленькая и царственная, а он – у ее ног размышляет о том, что их история потеряла внутреннюю логику, согласно которой прощение и прощание оставались недостижимыми вещами.  
Он касается губами уголка ее рта, и губы у нее сухие – и это самый целомудренный и самый эротичный поцелуй, какой он когда-либо знал. Ему хочется говорить, и говорить много и, пожалуй, рассказывать стихи… 

…за считанные секунды остров становится воплощением огня, что вырывается из уцелевших оконных проемов и рвется сквозь обвалившиеся крыши. Над пожарищем кружат вертолеты, но места, безопасного для посадки не существует. Здесь не мог выжить никто, город полыхает, подобно легендарным Помпеям. В наушнике Q почти ничего не слышит – все перекрывает шум вертолета. Когда связь становится лучше, Бонд передает:  
– Жарко тут, – и его голос странно нервозно дрожит.  
Там, освящая собой целый океан, сгорают Помпеи.  
…и, стало быть, такова их судьба.


End file.
